A Talent Within You
by AwesomeIsRed
Summary: After Infinite was defeated, he wonders off into the night, while navigating through a city. Dixon the Ferret from Sonic Boom also in this story.


The rain poured down heavily one night, splashes of water spilling outwards from the black-boots of a strange, and damaged. His face looked like a Jackal, covered by a gray mask while obtaining a red-ruby attached to his chest.

His black-furred body, covered with scratches, and bruises that seemed to swell around his arms. He tried to move them around a bit but yelped in pain. He looked down at his paws, adorned with black-leather gloves that seemed to be covered by dirt.

A tear escaped from his mask, looking around the surrounding area, and trying to navigate the city streets. The Jackal looked down the road ahead of him, covered with cracks, and potholes. He considered to carry on down the path until he heard a tune.

The Jackal turned, white flowing hair moving upward towards the motion, starring with his one red-yellowish-glowing eye.

There was a building beside the Jackal, seeing to be the only one on the street that lightened up with humongous lights, as the sound seemed to be coming from inside.

He looked around, making sure no one was watching and proceeded to fly to the top of the 15-floor building. A red glow surrounded the Jackal, groaning in more pain, as keeping afloat was causing him to lose breathe.

Eventually, the Jackal was still at the 10th-floor, until he suddenly gave out, crashing into a window, and collapsing on to the ground.

The Jackal's eyes opened, dazed, and blurred from the shimmering light above.

"Finally, you're awake..."

The Jackal turned his head, seeing what looked to be a brown ferret, sitting on top of a blue chair, with gray glasses accommodating his face and a dark-red jacket sporting in with his checkered red-pink flat cap.

His light-blue eyes stared at the Jackal, white-gloved hands resting on top of his lap, formed into a ball, while his light-red and white shoes tapped on the floor.

"I'm not very pleased with how you busted into my studio, however..."

The Jackal, not caring too much about what the ferret was saying, noticed he was laying on top of a coach, wrapped around in a blanket that covered his body.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you. Besides, an idiot would know better not to be climbing my building, except for someone like you. Now, I demand an answer, and you will answer my question: Why were you climbing my building?"

The Jackal looked outside, watching the rain dripping down against the window, and answered in a deep voice.

"I heard music..."

"Music, huh? Well, this building is called a music studio for a reason, you know?"

"What's a music studio?"

The Jackal could see an annoyance in the ferret's eyes, taking off his glasses, and pinching at the tip of his buttoned nose.

"You're clueless beyond belief. Obviously, a studio where artists create music. For Mobius sakes, how would you not know that?"

"I've never been in a city before..."

"Well, no wonder why you were so dense to be walking around in a downpour in the middle of the night..."

The Jackal glanced on top of the table beside the ferret, noticing a black top with two discs that seemed to be attached by a tiny black knob.

"What is that thing?..."

"Oh, this..."

The ferret turned, swiping away at the discs at an incredible speed, seeming to create a sort of scratchy noise, as it created a type of strange beat.

"This is my DJ. It is expensive, and I prefer you not to-"

"That's the music I heard from earlier."

The ferret jumped, spun his chair around to see the Jackal standing next to him, curiously looking at the device.

"Hey, I thought you were to- to..."

The ferret's jaw was open, shocked to see the discs to be moving on their own, as the Jackal was giving off a red glow.

"Are-... Are you doing all this?"

The Jackal didn't respond. He seemed to be focusing on to the discs while creating a unique type of tune. It sounded scratchy, loud, and mesmerizing.

It almost sounded like a mess but stayed consistent the entire time. A pattern forming within the beat, with techno, and various amount of instruments forming up a song.

The ferret watched, not saying a word, as the Jackal's hands seemed to orchestrate with the music. Falling, rising, and falling again with his eye glowing bright red.

Eventually, the song ended, and the Jackal started to collapse on to the floor. The ferret quickly grabbed ahold of the Jackal, dragging him back on to the coach, and sat next to him.

"How did you do that?..."

The jackal weakly pointed down at his chest as it started to give off a red glow.

"It is my power... A curse... And a horrible memory of my past..."

"One that could make me a lot of money..."

The Jackal peered at the ferret, noticing an evil grin plastered on to his face.

"What are you going on about?"

"Your talent, of course. Such raw emotions you produce into that song. Rough, edgy, and angry. I like it."

"Thanks, I guess but-"

"How would you feel working with me?"

The jackal stared at the ferret, baffled at his response.

"Excuse me?"

"Think about it, kid. You and a whole army of fangirls screaming your name. With me on your side, I'll make sure to create a star out of you!"

"Listen, whatever none sense you want with me, you're not-"

"It will help you to move on with your past, my friend."

The Jackal was quiet, deep in thought.

"It can give you a new purpose in life, almost like a brand new start."

"A brand new... Start?"

The Jackal stared at the ruby, a tear crawling out of his mask again, and whispered.

"Maybe that's what Ariel wanted me to do all along..."

"Yeah... Do it for Ariel, your sister, girlfriend, Moth-"

"Partner... She was my partner..."

The ferret's brow raised, a bit curious about the word partner. But he smiled, an idea forming into his head, and grabbed ahold of the Jackals hands.

"And you'll be mine as well... I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. My name is Dixon. What's yours?"

The Jackal looked into Dixon's eyes, noticing a gleam within them as if he is silently planning something sinister. The Jackal smiled beneath the mask, loving where this was going, and answered:

"Infinite."


End file.
